brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:BrickQueen
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Captain Jag (Talk) 18:50, December 30, 2011 |} are you from youtube? 19:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Videos Can you please stop adding those videos as we dont really allows video reviews here, but we do let typed eviews though. RE:Review videos Please, don't post review videos on pages. there's a part of this wiki for that. -Kingpinn2 Where is that part? --BrickQueen (talk) 18:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC)BrickQueen :I think Kingpinn2 was talking about edits like this or this. We only allow official LEGO videos, backgrounds, etc. on articles. However, the part of the wiki Kingpinn was talking about, the review namespace, is an okay place to put videos (as long as they're on your reviews :P ). Thanks! =) --BrickQueen (talk) 18:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC)BrickQueen Love Your Videos !PLEASE READ, BRICKQUEEN! Every morning, every day, I look at your videos and new uploads! I will be VERY VERY exited if you will rewiev the 70010 The Lion Chi Temple! I hope that your CUUSOO projects will reach 10 000 supporters! Please visit my talk page (And leave a message if you want)! --''Sibo2808 (talk) 18:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC)'' !PLEASE READ BRICKQUEEN! Re: Love Your Videos Oh! Thank you for the answer! I was so happy when I saw it! I can't wait for the Lion Chi Temple review! I love your reviews beacuse you actually shows the details! And when you reviewed the Palpatine's Arrest! I was so moved by the speech of the price! You are the best reviewer! I'm so happy to see you more around here! You're the best!<3 ;~> --''Sibo2808'' Chima Lion Long Live The Chi!'' 18:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Aww! Thank you! =D --BrickQueen (talk) 18:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC)BrickQueen Re:BrickQueen Vlog Attack of the HothBricks I am supporting you! That's too bad that they attacks LEGO® YouTube reviewers! And for no reason!!!! And feel free to reply on my forum post!;-) The article about the headline! --''Sibo2808'' Chima Lion Long Live The Chi!'' 07:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Awesome I love your YT videos Brickqueen. :) Hey, Brickqueen! You're awesome, and I like your reviews! You and Brickshow are two of my fave channels on Youtube! ````batmanfan124 Hi I love your YouTube videos Mr.Brix (talk) 12:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) hi I am LEGObrickJames sorry about your Cuusoo account, I would have commented on youtube if I had an account but you have great vids so don't stop making them LEGObrickJames (talk) 20:17, November 28, 2013 (UTC)